Happy Fourth Of July!
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: Eli's Family is having a Fourth of July Barbeque. He invites Clare For a day of Swimming and fun. This is basically just a fun, fluff  fourshot or maybe more, who knows. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fan fiction, so don't judge. I'd really enjoy reviews to let me know how I did and shoot me ideas too. You just know you want to hit that review button. I'm sorry, they maybe be a little OOC. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a four shot. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it. I wish I did(; **

**Enjoy!(:**

It was a hot July day outside. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. I stretched in my bed. I could already smell the food CeCe was preparing for the Barbeque. It smelt so delicious. I drifted downstairs to the scent. I found CeCe at busy at the stove.

"Hey Baby boy. Happy Fourth of July!", She Smiled.

"Same to you.", I mumbled. I was still so sleepy. Saturday's are usually my sleeping day.

"So, is Clare coming to the Barbeque?", CeCe asked. She was smiling knowingly. Clare and I were inseparable.

"Of course.", I rolled my eyes.

" Okay then go get dressed and get your butt out the door to pick up your girl!", she smirked.

"Alright, alright.", I muttered as I ran upstairs.

My feet padded along the hardwood floor as I walked up to my room. I had taken the lock off my door once I told Clare about my hoarding. Most of the mess was cleaned up and only a few miscellaneous items remained.

It made it a lot easier for me to find my Blackberry right on my desk. I scooped it up and texted Clare that I'd pick her up in a half hour. Until then I had time to shower and get ready. I grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom.

A half hour later I left the get Clare. I hopped into Morty and turned on the radio. I love to take a nice drive.

Once I pulled up to Clare's I went to ring the doorbell. I was almost to the door when Clare opened it. She looked stunning. She had on a light blue sundress and black flip flops. I could see her bikini strings under her ensemble.

"Happy Fourth of July Eli!", she smiled and gave me a big hug. Her arms snaked around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was so content.

"Happy Fourth of July babe.", I smirked. Clare was so bubbly and happy. It was really cute.

"I'm so excited for the barbeque. Does CeCe need anything?", Clare was rambling on.

" How about we just get there first Clare bear.", I laughed. She hates that nickname.

"Alright Elijaaah.", she smirked, stretching out my full name.

I grabbed her hand and laughed, " You better watch it missy, or you'll be taking the bus."

"I doubt that", she smiled.

"Oh yeah?', I asked.

"Mhhmm.", she murmured as she leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss.

Once we got to my house CeCe was on a roll. She barely noticed Clare. She was preparing all the food, yelling at Bullfrog to get up, and cleaning the pool.

Clare wasn't having that though, " Hi CeCe, do you need any help?"

"No thank you Clare. You're here to have fun, not do my dirty work Baby girl.", CeCe smiled.

"But really I can…" Clare began.

CeCe looked at me, "Shut her up."

I grabbed Clare by the waist and pulled her into the hallway, "C'mon, let's go and swim."

"Alright." She sighed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I ripped my shirt off and turned towards Clare, "Coming or what?"

She timidly took of her sundress to reveal a Pink String Bikini. She turned and looked up at me, "Don't stare, there's nothing to see." Clare was blushing.

"Yes there is. It's called my beautiful Girlfriend.", I smirked. Before Clare could say anything I jumped into the pool. I swam up and shook out my hair.

I looked up and Clare was sitting with her feet in the pool. She was swishing them back and forth like a little kid.

"Are you enjoyed yourself Clare?", I smirked.

" I hate to splay away for your teasing manner you jerk," She splashed water in my face with her left foot, " But who from the Goldsworthy family will I be meeting today?"

"Well My Uncle Mark, Aunt Jillian, Cousin Xavier, Cousin Shirley, and Grandpa and Grandma." I smiled.

"Cool.", Clare gulped. She blushed a delicate light pink and her eyes shifted to the other direction. I could tell she was nervous.

I swam over to her and grabbed her feet. I began to play with her toes, "Nothing to be nervous about Edwards. They're going to love you.", I smiled.

"Promise?", she squeaked.

"Pinky swear.", I smirked. She hooked her small pinky around mine. I then pulled her into the pool.

She popped out from under the water, " Elijah!"

"Yes?"

**Sorry if it was kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Remember to review, please. Next Chapter we'll meet Eli's Family and there will be more Eclare Fluff(= **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Here again to write up another chapter. I'm not really sure when I'm going to get Chapter 3 up because I will be MIA tomorrow. Well anyway here's the new chapter. Reviews please! (: [Btw this chapter is in Clare's POV.]**

**MyWorldOfMunro - Your suggestion is beginning to build here(; **

**TurboWiz70- Thanks. I'm a big fan of both my boys3 (; A6 & EG33**

**KittyL.- Thanks for the advice. It's good future reference for me. (:**

**Disclaimer; I definitely do not own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it. I wish…..**

Eli is such a Smart Alec. I love him though. We were currently floating around his pool. After he pulled me in he put his arms around my waist and began to pull us in circles. All of the sudden our calm regime was interrupted when Bullfrog bounded outside.

"Hey Clarabelle! Nice to see you!" Bullfrog exclaimed. He was such a happy, enthusiastic person.

"Hey Bullfrog, nice to see you too." I smiled.

All of the sudden Bullfrog's eyes lit up, "Eli, Your uncle is here!" He exclaimed before running to open the gate.

"C'mon Eli, I want to meet your family!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pool.

"Aww Clare. We can meet them later its cold out here." Eli whined.

I turned around and glared at Eli. Then I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss, "Don't make me shut you up again."

"I wouldn't mind that." Eli smirked.

I smacked his arm, "ouch." he said in mock pain. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the gate.

The first person I saw looked exactly like Bullfrog. I had to do a double take.

"Twins." Eli murmured in my ear.

"Oh." I whispered.

The next person I saw was a short woman. She had dark, curly brown hair and big green eyes. She had high cheek bones, covered with freckles. She was a very pretty woman.

Alongside her she towed a small girl. She looked about five. She had long, curly orange hair and hazel eyes. She was covered in freckles and glitter. She wore a small tiara on her head. She was the spitting image of her dad.

Lastly, came a tall boy, taller than Eli. He had dark, cropped brown hair and huge green eyes. He had plump lips and faint beard beginning to grow. He had freckles like his mom and muscles. I guess you could say he was handsome.

I was a little overwhelmed, so I hid behind Eli. I bit my lip and blushed. Those are two habits I can't shake.

"Hello Elijah and who's this beautiful young lady?" asked the Bullfrog clone, Uncle Mark I'm guessing.

"Hey Uncle Mark. This is my girlfriend, Clare." Eli smirked.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. Call me Tadpole." Uncle Mark said.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Hi Clare, nice to meet you. I'm Jillian and this is my daughter and son, Shirley and Xavier."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled.

The small girl stepped forwards. "Hi, I'm Shirley and I'm fouwr and a haf. Are you gunna be my new gurl cuzin because I have always wants one of dose. Lija and Zavier here don't know hows to play princesses and tea pawrty. They does not even listen to Selena Gomez!" She exclaimed.

I laughed, "No I'm not your cousin, but I'll be your friend, okay?"

Shirley ran over and grabbed my hand. "Okay we could be bestest friends furever. We could play towgeader awwwllll day."

"Shirley sweetey, come back by mommy. We have to put on your bathing suit." Jillian smiled and mouthed sorry to me.

I smiled and mouthed back it's no problem.

Shirley turned and looked at me. " I'll be back. Don't go nowhere."

"I won't, promise." I laughed.

I turned back to Eli and Xavier. Eli smirked at me and I blushed.

Xavier cleared his throat. "Hi." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey." I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Xavier asked.

I turned slightly to see Eli frown. " Um, actually yeah." I said quietly. I'm not good at uncomfortable situations.

"Oh well they sparkle like the ocean." He winked.

I felt Eli grab my waist and pull me tight to him. I smiled.

"Well I'm going to go change." Xavier said looking uncomfortable. Then he walked away.

"Jeez, you're not on the market. "Eli said. I felt his hot breath in my ear.

I turned and saw the gate open again to see two more people come in. I assume they were Eli's grandparents. They were both short. The man was bald and the woman had short, gray hair. They looked so loving.

"Elijah!" the woman's face lit up ad she ran over to give Eli a hug.

Eli released me to hug her. "Hey grandma, I missed you."

"I missed you too baby boy. And you must be Clare! Gosh, I've heard so much about you! You're even more beautiful in person!" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much." I blushed. She was definitely CeCe's mother.

"Well I'll let you two be alone now." She smirked and winked at Eli.

The man waved shyly at me and then walked away with Eli's grandma.

I looked at Eli dumbfounded.

"Guess who's mom that is." Eli smirked.

"CeCe's, definitely CeCe's." I smiled.

"Yeah, she's a little outgoing." He chuckled. "My Grandpa is very shy though. That's why he only waved."

"I understand." I blushed.

Eli gave me chaste kiss and smiled. "You want to swim again?"

"Whatever you want to do." I smiled.

With that we ran to the pool hand in hand. I love my boyfriend.

**Was that kind of a fail. I know the ending stunk. Well review Please! Chapter three will be up soon enough(;**

**-AndySixxElijahGoldsworthy3xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my fellow readers! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here I am! This is the third chapter to Happy Fourth of July! I hope you enjoy it. After this only one more chapter to go and this story is done! While you're at it read and review my other stories, Lazy Days and A Guy who.. Thanks guys! So here it goes! **

**Disclaimer; I sadly don't own Degrassi or Black Veil Brides. I really wish I did…*sigh***

The pool was so warm. Eli was talking to his grandpa and Xavier, while I talked to Jillian as I played with little Sophia. She insisted we were mermaids having a tea party.

"So how did you and Elijah meet?" asked Jillian.

"Well.." I smiled and told her the whole glasses story.

"Aww that's too cute." Jillian smiled.

"Elijah has really grown since the last time I saw him. I mean emotionally." she smiled.

"That's really good. I'm glad things are looking up for him." I smiled.

"Clare!" "Cware!" My name was being called from all angles. The first person I noticed was Sophia tugging on my arm.

"There's an evil fish over there." she screeched.

"Okay Sophia. I'll be right back and then well slay the evil fish." I smiled and began to swim over to Eli who had also called my name earlier.

"Yes Lij?" I asked. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Go ahead ask her." he said to the boys. I blushed nervously.

"Does this character treat you right Clare?" asked Eli's grandpa with a shy smirk.

"Of course. I love him." I smiled.

"Alright. Just checking up on the baby boy." he smirked again.

"I'll leave you three alone now." Eli's grandpa waved goodbye.

"Eli." I turned to smiled at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You look just like your grandpa. He reminds me of you." I said.

"Ouch Edwards. So you think I look old." Eli smirked. Xavier snickered.

"No, Goldsworthy. It's just when your grandpa smirked I saw immediately where you got that heart melting face from." I blushed.

"Oh. Well in that case..." Eli leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. I blushed. I heard Sophia yell across the pool "ewe! Kissy face!" I blushed harder.

"Eli cone here!" bullfrog shouted from the kitchen.

"Be right back." he smirked and jumped out of the pool. I saw him turn and stick his tongue out at Sophia. She stuck her tongue right

back and yelled. "Don't make kissy face wif my bestest friend mister!"

I saw Eli smile as he disappeared into the house. I turned back to see Xavier smirked suggestively.

"um, Heey." I said shyly.

"hello beautiful. You know Eli isn't all that. I have so much more to offer." Xavier said.

"um.." I was really uncomfortable and my eyes kept shifting to the door, waiting for Eli to reappear.

"speechless I see. You know I have that dazzling smirk to." he continued showing off the exact face Eli makes.

"I really rather you lay off..." I began but was silenced as Xavier caressed the back of my head and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were hard and urgent, nothing like Eli's. I struggled to release myself from his grip but was unsuccessful.

"what the hell!" I heard a familiar voice shout and Xavier released me and began to smirk. I realized the voice belonged to Eli. I turned

to see him staring at Xavier with his green eyes blazing. He clenched and unclenched his fists. I felt tears begin to well in my blue eyes.

"you have no right to come into my house and make moves on my girlfriend, especially not kiss her." Eli snarled, quickly advancing

towards Xavier.

"I hate to break it to you cuz but you don't deserve such a beautiful girl." Xavier was smiling like a Cheshire cat by now. I could tell he felt pride in his sick misdoing.

Eli just laughed and charged at Xavier. He punched him square in the jaw and then kneed him in the junk. Xavier doubled over in pain.

"don't touch my girl." Eli snarled and ran in the house.

I looked at Xavier as he writhed in pain on the ground. I looked up to see everyone staring at me dumbfounded, except CeCe's mom. She

smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

I was so embarrassed I felt my face going red. I ran into the house nearly hitting into someone. My eyes were starting to water, but I

was pretty sure it was CeCe.

"whoa. Slow down baby girl. What's the matter." CeCe asked me as she gently rubbed my back.

"I just...I ruined everything...I'm sorry." I said trying to keep my sobs away.

"wait a minute Clare sweetie. Stop, rewind and play." CeCe said confused.

I smiled slightly remembering when Eli had said that to me for the first time. "I think Eli's mad at me because Xavier kissed me, but it

may have looked the other way around. He was too strong for me though CeCe." I said calmer now.

"yeah I thought I saw him run upstairs. Look Clare I bet you he's fuming at Xavier not you. The best thing you could do right now is

just go up and talk to him." CeCe smiled. She always knows what to say.

"thanks CeCe." I smiled and gave her a big hug before dashing upstairs to Eli's room.

I turned the corner at the top of the stairs and found myself face to face with Eli's bedroom door. It was painted black with miscellaneous signs and posters, but the biggest change was the missing lock. I reached out my hand and quietly knocked on the door. All you could hear coming from his room was loud screamo music. I'm pretty sure it was black veil brides. I knocked a little louder and heard "come in."

"hey Eli." I said quietly. Eli was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"hey." he said.

I sat next to him. "I'm so sorry Eli. It's just I didn't want to kiss Xavier but he was stronger than me. I couldn't pull away." I frowned.

"I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault Clare. It's just maybe Xavier is right. Maybe I don't deserve you Clare. Your too good for me." Eli whispered.

I crawled on top of him and stared him right in the eye. " don't you ever, ever say that Elijah. You are stuck with me and I love you.

Your too good for me." I said sternly.

Then I kissed Eli with all the passion I could muster. When we pulled away I felt my checks burning and a smile spread wide across my

face.

"I love you." Eli smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek.

Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. "c'mon, let's get back to the party so I can apologize for being a maniac." Eli grimaced.

I laughed at my protective boyfriend as we bounded down the stairs and outside.

**I hope you guys liked it! Review Please! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Here's the final chapter to this story. I feel so accomplished that I finally finished this! Anyway I'll be updating later on today or tomorrow so look out for that! Oh, Reviews are much appreciated! (; **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi…IF I did…oh if I did…**

Everyone forgave Eli for punching Xavier and Xavier even said sorry for kissing me. It took Eli a couple minutes but he forgave Xavier too.

Soon enough it was time for dinner. We all went over to the picnic table. I sat next to Eli and Sophia plopped down on my other side.

"Hi Cware. Sorry for my brodders cooties." Sophia smiled up at me. I just laughed and gave Sophia a hug. She was so young and innocent.

Eli brought me over a cheeseburger and I thanked him with a quick kiss. Everyone ate their food with a smile. Bullfrog was a great cook.

"So Clare, are you enjoying yourself?" CeCe smirked as I helped her clean up dinner.

"Yes. So much, thank you for having me." I smiled.

"You're always welcome Clare. Now go have some fun." CeCe kissed my forehead as she disappeared inside.

I looked around. Xavier and Eli's grandfather were playing cards. Tadpole and bullfrog were talking and Jillian and Sophia were still

Splashing around in the pool. Eli was lying on the hammock, watching me watch everyone. I blushed and made my way over to him.

"Is there room for one more?" I smirked.

"Let me check. I think were full." Eli smirked as he pulled me onto the hammock.

"I had a really nice day." I smiled as I laid my head onto Eli's chest.

"I'm glad you did. You haven't seen anything though until bullfrog does his fireworks." I could feel Eli smirking.

"Oh god." I muttered. Eli laughed and encircled his arms around me. We laid in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever.

"Clarabelle, do you want a sparkler?" tadpole shouted.

My eyes lit and I stood up. "Yes please!" I smiled. I turned to find Eli smirking. He stood up and grabbed my hand. We made our way across the yard.

"Here you go." tadpole smirked and handed me a pink sparkler.

"Thank you!" I said.

I ran out onto the yard and spun in circles as I watched my sparkler weaken.

I saw Eli standing with a blue sparkler and watching me. I blushed and realized my sparkler was finished. I put it in the water jar and made my way over to Eli.

"You're so cute Clare." Eli smirked and kissed my temple. I blushed and hugged him.

"Let's go kids! The show is about to begin!" bullfrog shouted from the front yard.

Sophia and Xavier raced into the front. Eli and I walked behind. We took a seat on the porch swing. Sophia came and sat on my lap. Xavier tried to sit on Eli's lap, but got shoved onto the ground.

"Idiot." Eli smirked and flicked the back of Xavier's head.

"You want to go?" Xavier asked smiling.

"Yeah. Let's." Eli smirked and tackled Xavier. They then began to roll around on the grass.

"Cat fight, MEOOOW!" shouted Sophia. Eli and Xavier pulled apart and started to laugh.

"Alright you two. Seat you butts." Bullfrog smirked.

CeCe and Eli's grandmother were sitting on the front steps. All the men lingered close to the street, itching to start.

"Here we go. The bullfrog fireworks show!" bullfrog shouted and lit the pile of fireworks.

They began to smoke up and then they exploded into the air, they were actually very pretty. Colors of blue, purple, orange, green, all shot through the sky. I felt Sophia tug on my shirt.

"This one is my faavvvorite." she smiled.

A pink S explodes into the air. Sophia giggled and yelled "that's me!"

Once the S disappeared, a blue X exploded into the night.

It soon disappeared too.

"This one's my favorite." Eli smiled.

A red heart exploded into the air, followed by a white C + E. I felt tears well in my eyes.

I felt Eli kiss my cheek and my own fireworks show began, in my heart.

**Personally I enjoyed that ending and this story. (: Review if you guys want more stories! Oh and check out my other fics, please. Ciao for now! **


End file.
